(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cathode current collector for an electrical energy storage device. More particularly, it relates to a cathode current collector for an electrical energy storage device and a method for manufacturing the same, which can improve the adhesion between a current collector and an electrode material and provide a high reaction surface area, thereby improving the performance of the electrical energy storage.
(b) Background Art
An electrical energy storage device is a device that generates electrical energy between electrodes. Typically, an electrode is formed by coating an electrode slurry on a current collector, and the electrode slurry is prepared by mixing an electrode material, which includes an electrode active material for storing energy, a conductive material for imparting electrical conductivity, and a binder for binding the conductive material to the current collector and providing a bonding force between them, with a solvent.
The current collector functions to accumulate electrons generated by an electrochemical reaction of the active material and transfers the electrons to an external circuit in the electrical energy storage device such as a battery, an electrochemical capacitor, etc. In order to accommodate the electrons produced in the active material as much as possible, the current collector must be strongly bonded to the active material and have a higher contact area. Moreover, the current collector is required to have high electrical conductivity so as to smoothly transfer the electrons emitted from the active material to the external circuit.
However, the electrode material and the current collector in conventional electrodes have a limited contact area, and thus the adhesion between the electrode material and the current collector is reduced. As a result, the electrode material attached to the surface of the current collector is removed during operation of the electrical energy storage device. The reduction in the adhesion and the removal of the electrode material increases the internal resistance of the electrical energy storage device, which degrades the output characteristics and reduces the charge capacity, thereby significantly degrading the performance of the electrical energy storage device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.